Darkest Just Before The Dawn
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: Repressed memories cause a surprising turn in Grant Ward's life. As Ward unlocks secrets about his past that he could never have imagined he finds himself surrounded by death and madness all leading up to one question what will he become?
1. Chapter 1

_It may be hard for you to imagine but I once had a relatively normal life, bills to pay, playdates, family, some friends people to care about. Lost all that. In Mexico there are these fish that have colonized the fresh water caves along Sierra del Abra. They were lost. They found themselves living in complete darkness. But they didn't die. Instead, they thrived. They adapted. They lost their pigmentation, their sight, eventually even their eyes. With survival they became… hideous. I've rarely thought about what I once… was. But I wonder… if a ray of light were to make it into the cave, would I be able to see it? Or feel it? Would I… gravitate to its warmth? And if I did, would I become… less hideous? - Raymond Reddington, The Black List_

SHIELD Hellicarrier…

Coulson slowly woke up feeling dazed and confused he saw the dead bodies of Mack and Hunter in front of him. He felt cold at first and his feet felt wet even stranger he felt something sharp digging into his skin around his body it was Christmas lights and his feet were in a bucket of water. He turned to see a man in purple suit dancing around the controls humming jingle bells.

His heart sank and he filled with panic remembering what happened "What have you done?"

Purple Suit jumped up his face expressing shock, disbelief and even offense "Me? I think Coulson that question should be referred to you." Purple Suit skipped over happily.

"What are you talking about I didn't do this! I never wanted this to happen."

"Oh really? I mean really that's the excuse you're going with?" Purple Suit chuckled "Do you remember when we started this all bright eyed and naive world was our oyster! That's the right term right? Oyster I mean. Any who! You could have stopped this years ago you yes you Coulsy! Just kept pushing your luck. You were obsessed with getting SHIELD back on top some might even say you were psycho obsessed. Ever thought about therapy I know a great place down below and you would be amazed how good electro shock feels."

"What happened to you?" Coulson asked frightened and disgusted.

Purple Suit burst out laughing "What it's not obvious? You happened you and you're SHIELD! I mean He Who Shall Not Be Named dropped me into the ocean but you! Yes you! Sent me into the lion's den with only little sweet Simmons tell me did you really expect us to come back alive or was it a happy accident that Furry found us?"

"I- never wanted that to happen to you how could you-"

"Errrrr- wrong answer!" Purple Suit took out a switch blade and stabbed Coulson in his right knee "I'm a big boy Coulson you can tell me the truth but if you don't I'll be cross understand? Now did you expect me and Simmons to make it out alive?"

Coulson didn't say anything clearly ashamed to answer "I knew there were risks yes. I also knew it would likely not end well but you can't tell me you didn't realize it either."

"Thank you Coulson for your honesty." Purple Suit dug into his pocket "As a reward you get a smarty! You know maybe that whole Bobbi, Ward and Kara fiasco wouldn't have happened if Ward was generous like me."

"Well he's dead now so I guess we'll never know."

"Wait what? Oh! You don't know!" Purple suit burst into laughter "Ah Coulsy you always were slow but this is just… I mean wow… do you even watch the local news or read the paper when you're in a city? You know what! This is perfect because the best part of me knowing is-" Purple Suit rushed Coulson his tone becoming violent and threatening "not telling!"

All of a sudden the alarms went crazy and blaring, Purple Suit went to the screen monitor. He rolled his eyes annoyed "That damn rat with wings! Why can't he stay dead?"

Five Years Earlier…

Grant Ward dreamt he was standing in an alley way. He didn't know why but he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. He didn't understand it he'd never seen this place before but somehow he felt like he needed to leave.

Never had he felt this, this fear it was paralyzing and yet familiar it was insane his mind was telling him to run but his body was too afraid to move. He was just fixed there in the alley when two people walked past him. One was a man dressed in a fancy suit and scarf the other was a woman in a red dress with a pearl necklace and earrings.

"Come on Son. It's time to go home." The man said extending his hand.

Then the woman reached out with her hand "It's time to go home sweaty."

At first Ward felt strange like he was safe with them he never felt that way before. Soon a boy appeared he was hold their hands. They were turning to an, exist and Ward's heart began to race "No stop!"

Ward ran after them knowing something awful was about to happen he didn't know what or how he just knew it was something. When he turned the corner he saw the couple with the boy only now there was a man in front of them holding a gun "Take whatever you want!" The Man said to the Gunman.

"Please you don't have to do this!" The woman screamed.

The gunman remained silent then fired the gun the first shot piercing the man's chest the woman screamed and started crying. Then the gunman aimed for the woman as she shielded the boy then he fired the gun. Everything went silent after that Ward had seen similar scenes like this but never had it affected so deeply he felt a mix of emotions. He felt anger, sadness and despair and a sense of familiarity.

How was that even possible? He could swear up and down he'd never even once been in this alley yet felt like he'd been here before and that he never wanted to be here again. He blinked and suddenly he was in a suit on his knees between the man and the woman. Nothing made sense.

Ward screamed at the top of his lungs and bats descended from the sky flying in all directions at first until they started circling him. Eventually he was surrounded by so many bats he could see nothing but darkness. He was consumed by the spiral of bats until nothing but darkness remained and then he woke up.

Ward woke up surrounded by snow he'd faked his death to get SHIELD off his back a few months earlier. Ever since he'd been wandering the world trying to find a good place to hide or start over maybe both. That's why he'd come to this place he had heard there was a place in this frozen hell of a mountain where even monsters could find some sort of purpose or peace.

Strange after all he'd done to start thinking about such things. It all started with his nightmares. They started a little before he faked his death and they all varied sometimes he was lost in a cave. Sometimes he was just mourning at tombstone with names he couldn't make out. Other times it was the alley and the couple and that kid.

There was however one constant bats. In each dream there were always bats. He hated the things for as long as he could remember. He never knew why though, he didn't remember much of his childhood mostly because nothing was worth remembering.

After a few more hours of wandering in the blind snow he fell to his knees in despair what was he hoping to find chasing rumors and ghost stories? Redemption was impossible even if he did attempt to change SHIELD would come after him again and again not for justice or for some great need to do good, but to settle a vindictive grudge. They would just never admit it like him he spent so long hiding his need for revenge behind the word closure and what did it get him?

"I wonder will you all die alone in the snow to? Is that what's going to happen if you guys keep up your lie?" Ward muttered to himself it was so stupid the way they acted like they were better than him. How many people died as collateral damage when they were a team? How many security guards did May put down? How many poor saps who simply had the misfortune of doing their jobs had died and would continue to die because of SHIELD constantly imposing their own justice. They weren't even sanctioned by the world governments anymore just a bunch of vigilantes running trying to round up the enhanced and for what? To recruit or keep prisoner in case they weren't manageable how was that good? How was that by any definition?

Maybe it wasn't clear to them but to him it was there were no heroes or villains just people and truth about people was they screw up. People weren't good or evil they were just human and it sucked that it took being lost in a blizzard for that to finally get drilled into his head.

Ward became dizzy he struggled to stand and he fell to the ground. "Well it's not like I want to die but hey at least it was on my own terms." He let out a weak chuckle while turning on his back "Looks like I not only pulled one over on you Coulson but I got myself killed before you could even do it for real."

Ward started to drift and as his eyes closed he saw a man in the blizzard approach him it was at first glance hard to make out who was approaching him. He thought he saw the man from his dream the man held out his hand and said "It's time to go home Bruce."

When the vision cleared Ward saw a Buddhist Monk in its place he was panicking and screaming for help "Sir, can you hear me?" He yelled "Sir! What is your name?"

Ward was delirious he didn't know what was happening and then on sheer impulse he said "Bruce, Bruce Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

"If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart?"  
― Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn

Year One: Part One

Gotham some years ago…

James Gordon stood in front of his car staring out at the harbor. He couldn't believe it years of trying to be a good cop. Years of trying to clean up his city and yet here he stood about to do the unthinkable "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"Hey man you think I want this? We don't cap this guy Falcone and Thorne will kill us both but not before getting to the people we care about!" Bulloch yelled.

"Yeah but he's a witness and he's got parents for god's sakes he's just a kid."

"Every scum bag and psycho in this city was just a kid once Jim. You think just because he's a witness he's going to grow up to be some up standing citizen? Jim nobody in this city is a saint and trust me when I tell you that kid in your trunk is probably going to grow up to be a monster his mom is a crack whore and his father a no show. He was raised by his conman of a grandfather. Trust me he's not innocent. Now do what, needs to be done."

Gordon took a deep breath went to the back of his car opened up the trunk and pulled out a screaming terrified fourteen-year-old kid "Please don't do this! I won't talk I swear." Gordon Stayed silent and just continued to walk to the edge of the dock.

Gordon took out his gun aimed it while laying his arm on top of the boy's shoulder he looked back making sure his partner couldn't see him. "Listen I don't care what you do change your name, your voice, but never come back to Gotham, do you understand me Jack? Come back and we're both dead!" Gordon fired the gun out at the ocean and pushed Jack over the edge. He turned around and hurried back to the car "Let's go."

Present Day…

Ward struggled to hold his footing he never understood how it was easy for the other monks to keep their focus. Twenty minutes standing on a wooden pole with just one foot he was allowed to switch only every hour. He used to think his SHIELD training was rough but this was torturous he doubted anyone from SHIELD could last long here training was constant. When they weren't training they were meditating and focusing on reflection and self-improvement.

Ward was struggling to the point that he didn't even notice The Head Monk was standing in front of him. "You have made much progress your finally getting close to a half hour." He chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Sensei."

"When you first arrived here you were lost filled with anger and resentment like so many before you. Tell me do you know why?"

"Oh where do I start? My abusive family, John Garrett, Kara, the fact my life is completely in hell!"

The Head Monk shook his head "These are mere distractions of the mind you must master your anger not let it master you."

"How do I do that?"

"That my student is for you to discover. Just remember you must never be defined by your emotions. Instead of living in the past you must forge ahead and even when your hope is gone move along just to make it through." Then as if they were in a drama The Head Monk turned around and began to walk away.

It was only in the last minute a thought occurred to Ward "Hey you stole that last part from an American Rejects song!"

The Head Monk turned his head revealing a sly smirk "Prove it."

While struggling to maintain his balance Ward found himself thinking of Fitz wondering how he was doing it was strange the things this training forced him to focus on and made him remember.

Vienna…

Fitz and Simmons were set to dine together he'd chosen the most expensive restaurant in the city he did this because he had a big night planned. "Tonight I ask her." He muttered to himself as he looked at the ring.

Things were going well with Simmons after all the pain all the struggles they were finally together finally happy. He never thought this day would come but here it was. As time went by he kept getting more nervous was she running late and why hadn't she called? He took his eyes off her seat for a second and then a man much older with white combed back hair sat down in it. Fitz's face turned pale as he recognized his uninvited guest Rupert Thorne.

"Hello Jack or do you prefer Leo Fitz? I have to say it was difficult to find you and imagine my surprise to find you posing as a freaking brit!" Thorne laughed as if he heard a funny joke.

Fitz swallowed a gulp of air tugging on his tie "What do you want?"

"Easy kid I just want to talk. I've been keeping an eye on you and I'd like to make you an offer. I think we can help each other."

Fitz gave him a cold look "How so?"

"Well for starters I understand you have access to some advance weapons and government secrets. For example the names and locations of certain enhanced people. Such talented individuals would come in handy and it's such a shame for SHIELD to squander their talents wouldn't you agree? So I'd appreciate it if you can give me access to the Index as well as spare a few weapons here and there for my organization."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well if you didn't then I as a concerned citizen would feel obligated to share certain information with that poor girl Simmons. So sad when a girl falls for a bad boy don't you think?" Thorne's grin widened as he placed a thick folder on the table in front of Fitz "After all you have quite a track record arson, assault with a deadly weapon, drug possession with intent to sell and that was before you were even fourteen." Thorne burst out laughing.

"That's not who I am anymore."

"Please people like us don't change. We only delude ourselves into believing we do and sometimes we meet a nice girl like Simmons who feeds the delusion. I've done my research I even know about how you were betrayed by a man named Grant Ward. Tell me did you refuse to accept the truth about him because you valued his friendship or because you were hoping that if there was hope for him there was hope for you?"

Fitz didn't say anything for a second and then he responded "I don't know. I guess maybe I put my faith in him because I thought it would mean I could be saved. The truth is I never really left my past behind. Coulson doesn't even know it but the only reason our organization stayed afloat financially was because I started a counterfeiting operation behind his back. A victimless crime but still I doubt he'd acknowledge my contribution much less let me stay. I guess your right I am after all from Gotham. So if I agree to help you I want my name kept out of it. This can't come back on me okay?"

"I'm glad we can agree on this Jack here's my card. Best of luck." Thorne smiled arrogantly as he slid a business card over to Fitz. Then he stood up and was about to leave until he stopped for a moment "Oh and Jack don't try weaseling your way out of this otherwise that little cutie of yours won't be so cute anymore."

 _Damn him._ Fitz thought. _Damn him for dragging me back into that world._ He didn't know if he had a right to be upset after all in many ways since Gordon shoved him into the ocean he had been living on borrowed time. At least that's what it felt like.

He almost didn't have time to hide the ring when Simmons showed up. The evening progressed as he hoped they had the most romantic dinner and for a time Fitz was able to forget his troubles he was able to pretend her illusions of him were not a façade. He supposed it was likely odd of him but he found himself thinking about Ward. _Ward was this what you felt? Secret resentments, bottled insecurities, self-loathing, did you feel any of these feelings? Will I become like you?_

Ironically he often considered Ward the rock of the team once upon a time. Was this why the past had caught up to him? So many times he'd tried to walk the straight and narrow. Even trying to avoid the darkest possible outcome. That's why he wasn't happy with Simmons attempt on Ward's life but he understood it. Perhaps by trying to be more morally grounded he had tempted fate and thus was punished for his façade. Perhaps that's why Ward ended up the way he did.

Still he was happy when she smiled at the sight of the ring and said yes for a while at least he knew he'd be happy. If only the world was the way Coulson, Daisy and everybody else believed if only it were made up of strictly good and evil people. However, Fitz knew the truth it was far more complex it was a world where you did what was needed. Yes, the way the world is and the way it should be are vastly different why hadn't Coulson and the rest figured that out yet?

Some Time Later…

It wasn't difficult to convince Coulson to give him some time off even less to convince Simmons he needed to see a sick "friend" back in England. What he didn't tell them was he wasn't going to England but Gotham a place he never wanted to return. What Fitz or rather Jack didn't know was that Grant Ward was in the same line a few people ahead of him.

Ward had said his goodbyes at the temple and decided to investigate his dreams he himself couldn't imagine the path this would take him on. Neither of them could imagine how drastically their lives would change in the span of one year.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years you've looked at me with contempt and utter disdain, so I'm wondering, do I have that look on my face now? –Oliver Queen

What the hell you talking about? –Quentin Lance

I'm talking about you... and Damien Darhk. I didn't know if you knew who he was or what he's been doing to this city but now I see this look on your face. You know. –Oliver Queen

It's complicated. –Quentin Lance

No it's not. Do you have any idea how many people he's killed? –Oliver Queen

Yeah I got more of an idea than you. And you? You don't get to come into my house and pass judgement on me! –Quentin Lance

Well you always held yourself out as better than me! More righteous and you were until tonight. –Oliver Queen

Actually it's been more than a little much now me working with Darhk. Started out benign he said he had resources, he had people, money he held himself out as just another guy who wanted to help this city and we needed the help. You weren't here, by the time I figured out who he was… what he was! That's when he threatened Laurel. –Quentin Lance

Laurel can take care of herself you see what she does out there. –Oliver Queen

That's what I thought about Sara to and –Quentin Lance

Stop! Stop it! Stop hiding behind your daughters! They would be ashamed of what you're doing right now! –Oliver Queen

You have no idea what I'm going through. –Quentin Lance

And you want to know a funny thing? You were the reason behind me running for mayor! A part of me has always wanted you to see what kind of man I really am. I didn't expect to wind up finding out what kind of man you really are. –Oliver Queen, Arrow

* * *

Ward woke up in his seat he'd had another dream this one about Fitz no it was more of a memory. He kept hearing what Fitz once said to him how he could choose to be good why was he suddenly thinking about Fitz?

He reached into his jacket pocket studying his passport and I.D. he'd spent so much time forging documents and records all to make Bruce Wayne seem like a completely different person than Grant Ward. The idea was since he was already thought dead he could just pass for a rich kid who was living abroad and just happened to look like Ward.

It was surprisingly easy to forge everything he needed to pull it off. Hell he did such a good job he could make a press announcement to officially state he was taking full control of the Wayne Fortune and company. He enjoyed his new freedom never thought he would strange not having to worry all the time. After all, if he hadn't faked his death and just ran SHIELD wouldn't never stop.

They wanted him dead no matter what. They didn't care if he tried to start over to do good they still would try to kill him regardless. His old team hated him that much always would. It was when he started having the dreams things changed he started thinking about revenge less and less he kept thinking about what he'd been told how revenge brought little pleasure.

He realized he needed to leave a mark on the world not to prove anything to Coulson, Skye or whatever the hell she was calling herself but to himself to prove he could be more than what he had been. Ironically Fitz was why he wanted to do better from now on and Skye was actually the inspiration behind his scheme to assimilate into society under his real name. He heard about how she was going by her birth name and thought why not?

He took out an Ipad to see what was happening in current events so far two heroes were making quite a name for themselves. One calling himself the Green Arrow and the other The Flash. "Maybe that's what I should do." He muttered to himself. Then he laughed "Oh man Skye would get a kick out of that. Wait a minute." He then took out a pencil and note pad and began to draw.

Meanwhile on the other end of the plane Fitz or rather Jack was practicing with his voice trying to lose his British accent. "I swear this was so much easier back when I started passing myself off as a Brit in the beginning." He muttered. Perhaps he had simply grown used to the British accent.

It was funny Jack for whatever reason since being roped into working for Rupert Thorne had begun to think more and more about Ward. He never said it out loud but he loved the idea of showing what kind of man he really was. This desire was motivated out of the desire to be respected by Ward. He knew Ward saw him as weak and hated it everyone in Jack's life had seen him as weak.

That's why he joined a local gang in his neighborhood when he was younger ultimately that was really the only career option for him back then at least. He lived in a crappy apartment building infested with rats. He told Simmons he came from the suburbs and his parents died when he was too young to remember them. The truth was his father was a dead beat who owned a chemical company and sent his mother who was a drug addicted prostitute hush money every month.

His mother would have sex with men for what seemed like every hour of every day. Sometimes even in front of him. He even remembered one time there was this SHIELD agent who came by every few months right around his birth day. They would get drunk, beat the crap out of him, and bone each other though not necessarily in that order but he remembered one time it was his ninth birthday and the guy's partner showed up.

The guy's partner found Jack outside crying and he asked what happened so Jack told him and asked if the man could help him. And do you know what this guy said? He said "Nobody in this world gives a dam about you or your problems better to realize that now kid. The only person whose, going to help you is you." And that was it.

The only men he ever really admired was his uncles. They always believed in him they always said he could make the world his that he could be a star. They were the ones who helped him become Leo Fitz.

Jack often said he joined SHIELD because he wanted to make the world a better place and make it safer. The truth is he just wanted to find the two bastards and put a bullet in each of their heads but he failed the fitness assessments and instead got shoved off to the geek school. He was always smart he just didn't know how smart until he got to the academy. Fitz or rather Jack never understood why Daisy, Coulson and the rest loved using the word monster to describe people that killed.

After all wasn't he by their standards a monster? He sold weapons and secrets behind Coulson's back and started a counterfeiting operation to keep SHIELD afloat no one knew because all his money was being transferred to their accounts under the table. If it wasn't for him Coulson would have driven them into the ground long ago with his obsession and needless spending.

He didn't even really like Daisy in all honesty she was just as high and mighty as the rest of them and would more than likely toss him aside just like they did with Ward. They liked to live in their perfect bubble where the sun rises and sets with Phillip Coulson. _God they make me want to puke! They like to pretend to be heroes SHIELD isn't even government sanctioned! Do they not get that? There is no difference between us and HYDRA in the eyes of the world because we are just glorified vigilantes with a lot of resources. Coulson has had years to rectify that to get us some sort of good will with the world but all he has done is recruit powered individuals and collect alien weapons! How are we different from HYDRA? We do the same thing we just lie to ourselves about it. Yet if I dare not speak my mind I get shut down like how May was so quick to remind Mack of his rank when Coulson and Daisy lead us to that fucking underground chamber. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of living underground for no reason! I'm sick of fighting HYDRA again and again!_

Jack took a deep breath he was starting to get restless and angry he'd never shown his darker side to Coulson or anyone on the team. The only one who even really got a taste of it was Ward. Strange how even after finding out the truth concerning Ward even after Ward dropped him in the ocean he secretly found himself admiring the man even more. After all Kara said it best he reinvented himself he became so much more. He could have given up but no he rebuilt Hydra from the ashes. Jack never said it allowed but he found that so inspiring Ward had far less resources than Coulson and yet in a shorter amount of time no less he rebuilt HYDRA.

Jack reached into his pocket taking out a miniature bottle of alcohol he smuggled on the just small enough to wrap his fist around it. "Here's to you my inspiration."

A little bit later Ward now going by his birth name Bruce Wayne was sitting in his chair he let out a sneeze. "Bless you." An old and Chinese woman said smiling warmly.

"Thank you." Bruce said with a smile.

"You know what that means don't you?" she asked smiling.

"No."

"They say that if you sneeze it means someone is either thinking about or talking about you."

Bruce let out a weak laugh thinking of his life as Grant Ward and thinking how doubtful it was anyone would even want to talk about him let alone think about him. "So are you going to Gotham on Business or pleasure?"

"Neither sadly my only remaining family my great granddaughter. Is having some trouble and I'm hoping I can help her. You see she's my only family my sister lost her family some years ago and she just died recently. My great granddaughter has been through great loss in recent years so I'm trying to help her through it all. My sister went through something difficult as well and I was unable to help her." The old woman explained.

"What happened?"

The old woman paused for a moment having trouble talking about it "A man from the past a very evil man tore her family a part and she lost her child because of it. She left her husband in a bad place and he lost himself. I suppose loss made monsters of them both. My sister and my great granddaughter were very close so she's taken her passing very hard."

"I can understand that." Bruce replied with thoughts of Kara dying "Family is important I found out I was adopted just recently and I'm hoping to reconnect with my uncle. Maybe even fix things with my birth family's business. What's your great Granddaughter's name?"

The old woman smiled "Selina Kyle."

Gotham, Kane Chemical Company…

Phillip Kane was the younger brother of Martha Wayne. His family was next to the Wayne's the most, wealthy family in Gotham. The two families at least before the tragic shooting had been feuding even after Martha's marriage to Thomas. Phillip despite his feelings towards his sister's husband still loved her and her nephew. He was actually furious to find out his nephew had been snatched up in an under handed closed adoption.

Phillip dressed in a nice green suit it was the nicest thing his tailor could come up with. It was either green or purple. He hated that color purple he and Martha had two younger half-brothers that were 'gifted' as most people say both were from Europe and got spoiled rotten by Phillip's father. Who just loved his two gifted sons despite neither having the Kane name. Their names were Zebediah and Kevin Kilgrave.

He didn't mind them much until one time they visited and took an interest in his son. Granted the little bastard never measured up to anything but still. Nobody should play father to his son but him. That's why he was upset when his son went to them for help in starting over getting a new life. Granted he would have thrown the brat under the bus but still it was upsetting to know his own son trusted his uncles over him.

Phillip's secretary knocked on the door "Sir Mr. Thorne is here to see you."

"Bring him in now." Phillip spoke in a commanding and angry voice.

"Mr. Kane so wonderful to see you again."

"Sit down Rupert." Phillip ordered. Thorne felt a chill run down his spine he knew that Phillip had no powers that he wasn't gifted but still something about his tone made Thorne afraid enough to obey him.

Phillip stood up and turned his attention to his window and the view. "Do you know what the key to success is Mr. Thorne? My younger brothers would say it's being lucky enough to be born special and of course money. However to be successful truly successful you need more than just… material things. Do you understand? Money and that other nonsense only gets you so far. True success is born from skill, luck, cunning, leadership, charm, charisma and most importantly the ability to be absolutely ruthless. To do what the other guy or woman wont."

"Understood Sir."

"My Son how are things progressing with him?"

"Your son has proven surprisingly cooperative mind you he doesn't know of your involvement yet." Thorne explained.

"Keep it that way. Until I say so he is to have no knowledge that I'm the one in charge. That being said…" Phillip reached in to his desk drawer taking out a red mask. It was more like a cloth. Phillip had it specially made so a person could wear it and see perfectly without the need for cutting eye holes.

"What's this for?" Thorne asked not understanding the hood's purpose.

"Our group needs a public leader a fall guy someone who the world can pin the blame for our crimes on. That leader will be the Red Hood. Not very original or creative but then again neither was Captain America. My son Jack, Fitz or whatever the hell he's calling himself will be that fall guy. Besides my nephew is making his return to my city I want to make sure he sees me in a positive light." Phillip answered.

Thorne chuckled "Oh yeah I heard the heir apparent was making a return. It's all the local papers are talking about. Hasn't been picked up by social media."

"Yes well this city isn't exactly very popular. Something I plan on changing I'm going to put Gotham on the map. Whether my good for nothing son can rise up and earn his place as my heir or whether that will be earned by my dear nephew well that's something that I guess remains to be seen. Which is why you're going to have some of your associates meet with him when he arrives and give him his first real assignment. Robbing a bank my nephew will be at."

* * *

I'm only trying to help. –Oliver Queen

That were true, you wouldn't have come back. This town started going to crap the moment you put on that hood. You brought madness into all of our lives, and the monster you were inspired monsters. –Quentin Lance

Maybe. But I'm not a monster anymore. –Oliver Queen

Then what are you? –Quentin Lance, Arrow


	4. Chapter 4

_Let me tell you something, and I know that you habla íngles, so don't give me that look. I'm not your enemy, and I'm not your friend. I'm simply here for what's mine. Now I understand that it was yours, but due to the unwritten rules of this life that you chose, it now belongs to me, so I'm going to take it. This is who I am. Do you understand? This is what I do, but thanks for your cooperation. Adios. -Seth Gecko, From Dusk Till Dawn._

The Temple Some Weeks Earlier…

A great deal of time had passed since he'd arrived and Ward no that name no longer belonged to him he'd long since purged himself of his evil desires. Grant Ward was alive only in the past he knew now his actions were wrong that it was time for a new life a new path. He sat along with his fellow monks in intense meditation.

"You have spent much time here and forged much needed progress in your quest to seek a new path. Tell me my student are you certain all ties to your old life have been severed?"

"Yes. I have renounced my old life. I am ready to forge a new one." The now nameless man replied.

"If I may ask you. How did you convince others of your death?"

"It was simple I knew they were out to kill me my old team and their allies. So I took steps to ensure that they'd get exactly what they wanted nothing happened that wasn't part of my plan. I let Hunter and May infiltrate my faction of Hydra let them believe they were making progress. I even asked an old friend to meet Phil Coulson the rest was just a matter of misdirection and good theater Coulson was so shocked by Rosalind's death he couldn't think straight yet he left almost immediately.

"Everything fell into place after that. My friend Rosalind played her part well and is excellent at playing dead and naturally a distraught Coulson went after my foster brother who already beforehand knew what was coming and had been prepared accordingly. We must have rehearsed our phone conversation a million times and I made sure not to harm Simmons to badly."

"I see but Coulson the man believes he killed you how did you pull off that elaborate ruse?" The Head monk was now fully intrigued.

"During my time with a man named John Garrette I was witness to many top secret projects. One of those projects was a cloning experiment conducted at Cadmus Labs the clones were considered unstable and often didn't live long past a day using some leverage I had a clone made a copy programmed with specific memories. During the chaos it was easy to switch between me and my clone nobody was the wiser. None of what my old team or Hydra saw was true just good theater and really advanced props."

"I see impressive truly impressive. However now that you've accomplished this you can never go back to the past neither you or your coconspirators who aided in your deception. Obviously you knew that however the one before me this person you are becoming is neither the man who betrayed his allies or the boy who saw his parents die and blocked out his past. No the man before me is someone else. _You are becoming something else._ " The Head Monk spoke with words of wisdom and fear he could tell whatever this man would become it would go on to shape the world.

"What am I becoming?"

"That is for you to decide however I must warn you the universe demands balance in all things whatever you are becoming there will be consequences for it. The evil that you've struggled to expel it will return to you in the form of an equally great and opposing force and it will be your charge to vanquish it whatever form it may return in."

Jack/Fitz POV, Gotham Present Day…

Jack for lack of a better word was nervous, he stood outside the airport waiting for his ride it felt like hours. He started to wonder what would happen if he got caught. Would he be tossed aside like Ward? Would Simmons instantly lose all affection for him just like Daisy had for the man she herself once loved? Would he become like the man he once looked up to as a brother?

 _Why Ward? Why was it so easy for you to betray me?_ Jack often wondered that and he supposed that Ward was fate's not so gentle way of reminding him that he himself could never change. He saw Ward and he saw the man he wanted to be the hero the white knight. Then he saw who Ward really was and he hoped he could be saved, that he could come out of the darkness. He thought if there was hope for Ward there was hope for him.

Then Jack realized tragically that people can't change. He realized the second Ward dropped him and Simmons into the ocean that there is no hope for anyone. "We are who we are." He muttered to himself finally seeing a black van pull up man in a black suit opened the side door.

The man was skinny an completely bald Jack had to squint his eyes before he recognized him "Victor? Victor Zsasz?" Jack asked completely surprised. The two were from the same apartment building and attended the same school growing up. There are different kinds of troubled kids the kind that with the right guidance can go on to lead good lives and the kind that are just psycho creepy and torture animals. Can you guess which Zsasz was?

This was why Jack was so forgiving with Ward in the beginning because he knew no matter how bad Ward was he could never be Victor's brand or level of sick. The messed up part was that Victor and Jack were best friends growing up.

"Get in." Zsasz ordered clearly in a hurry.

Jack got in quickly not wanting to draw attention "So Vick how are you? Last I heard you were serving life for cutting up your girlfriend."

Zsasz laughed "What can I say they let me out for good behavior. Look sorry about this but the boss wants us to pull a job. Something about needing to know you can pull your own weight he wanted me to give you this." Zsasz dug into his pocket taking out a red mask he tossed the mask over to Jack.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Not much just robbing a bank." Zsasz smirked.

"Wait hold on a bank? What bank?"

"Don't worry about it just know the boss wants to make sure you can keep your shit together." Zasasz replied then they drove off the group was clearly a scary bunch Jack could tell that much just by glancing at them. He often Gotham to be hell this was a very accurate assessment.

Not many prospects existed for someone from Gotham out of the city that's just how bad its reputation was. SHIELD even had a strict no hiring policy when it came to Gotham natives because of how badly crime infected the city. Another reason Jack begged his uncles to help him get a new start and life.

Even if the mob didn't want him dead SHIELD wouldn't hire some street rat from the worst city in the United States. That's why inventing Leo Fitz was so necessary but now Rupert Thorne had dragged him back here to this hell on earth.

"So Victor, tell me we just looking for cash or what?"

"That's need to know Jack."

"Yeah I figured as much." Jack then saw from the back window a comedy club and it brought back a terrible memory. Around the time Ward was starting up his own head of HYDRA, Coulson had everyone looking for leads as to his location one possible place where answers could be found was comedy club Hunter went there for answers and to cause a distraction Jack got up on stage.

Now he was no professional but the audience just... they were monstrous and Jack let out a side of himself he never wanted the team to see he attacked one of the audience members practically had to be pulled off the guy by Hunter and when Coulson heard he really got a lecture for the ages. That was when he finally realized he wasn't family to Coulson just another pawn to use and discard. For all Coulson's talk and posturing about family, loyalty, even serving a greater purpose talking like SHIELD was some all mighty angelic force all he really wanted was control he was schemer a schemer trying to control his little world they all were and for the longest time Jack refused to see it.

It was what Jack mistook as conviction that made him respect Coulson and the others, even when Ward shattered what little faith in humanity he had he still had a tiny sliver of hope but then he saw it their true selves. With Simmons it was when she'd risk jeopardizing their mission to kill Ward when he was on their team at the time she just wanted him dead for no other reason than revenge and her own personal hatred. With Daisy it was when she intimidated that man in his truck to get information on the Watch Dogs.

They were all hypocrites and he… he was the biggest hypocrite of them all. He often wondered if the real him was a man Simmons could love a criminal from the streets that never even finished high school yeah he was naturally gifted as a genius but if he hadn't invented Leo Fitz he'd never have gotten to wear he was.

He knew that like Daisy couldn't love the man Ward really was Simmons would never love the man he really was. So he pretended to be the good old reliable wimp love sick puppy dog Leo Fitz.

Gotham Bank Ward/Bruce Wanye Pov…

Bruce was in awe as he looked at the large complex. He never imagined in his wildest dreams he'd be standing in a place like this. A multibillion dollar company would soon be his along with a mansion and all he had to do was sign some papers and he'd be on his way to a new life he walked up the steps he felt good for the first time in a long time he felt like maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

He was about to open the door he heard a man call out "Hey wait please hold the door!" Bruce could not believe his eyes it was the old woman and someone else a man in suit around his age. Instinctively Bruce held the door still stunned by the fact that he ran into the old woman a second time.

"Oh it's you!" The old woman exclaimed "Harvey this is the nice young man I met on the plane that I've been telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you I'm Harvey Dent." Harvey held out his hand.

"Bruce Wayne." He replied shaking hands "What are you to doing here?"

"Oh Mr. Dent is my lawyer he's helping finalize my will." She explained "What are you doing here?"

"Oh." He paused for second not sure if it was okay to be completely honest "I'm just filling out some paper work."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne but we need to hurry perhaps we can continue this when we are all finished with our business." Harvey sais looking at his watch "I know a nice restaurant not too far from here we can continue our talk there if that's alright?"

"That sounds fine."

"Alright I will sign the paper work and meet you both back at the door?" Bruce replied.

Outside the Bank Leo Fitz/ Jack Pov…

Jack kept taking a deep breath sweating nervously. He kept thinking about the moment Ward dropped him in the ocean how Ward claimed to care about him and Simmons and called those feelings a weakness. Maybe Ward was right maybe what Jack should have been doing was fight his weakness. "You can do this Jack." He whispered to himself starring at the red hood and gun "Fight that weakness. Channel Grant Ward." He muttered while taking a deep breath.

"Hey Jack you alright?" Zsasz asked snapping his fingers trying get Jack to snap out of his funk.

"Yeah I'm find just a little nervous I have never done anything like this before. Small crimes yeah and some not so small crimes when I was a kid but this. We screw up it's all over." Jack said thinking about what might happen if they got caught.

"That's why we got back up waiting inside."

"Wait back up?" Jack paused for a moment finally understanding the gravity of the situation of the life he had chosen and the lie he had been living "Before we start there's something I have to do."

SHIELD HQ SCIENCE DIVISION…

Simmons could believe what she was looking at of all the things she'd seen as an agent she never imagined that something so mundane and normal could shake her to her core. That was when her phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number but on impulse she answered "Hey Jemma it's me Leo. I have something to tell you."

"Leo your voice what's going on?" She asked confused by his American accent.

"I haven't been honest with you Jemma. I know it's unfair to tell you this over the phone but…" Jack paused hesitant to say another word "There are a lot of things about me you don't know I've done things that would make you and the team hate me. I'm not a good man Jemma and I don't want to make the same mistakes as Ward I don't want you to see the real me and hate me so I'm doing what he never did for Daisy I'm ending it with you before my lies go too far and cost you everything. Don't look for me because I don't want the last time you see me to destroy your memory of me I don't want us to become like Ward and Daisy. Guys like me and Ward we're not allowed to have a happy ending but people like you Simmons you can have a happy ending. Don't worry I'm not HYDRA though I'm arguably worse I'm someone who does things not for a twisted brain washed ideology like Ward but for my own selfish gain and I was so selfish wanting a life with you selfish and stupid. So I'm sorry and regardless of where we end up I want you to know I did love you but this is who I am. Good bye." He hung up after his emotional speech clearly not wanting to drag it all out any longer.

"Leo!" Tears ran down Simmons face as she thought about what he said then she looked down at the pregnancy test that read positive.

Outside Gotham Bank…

Jack just looked out the van's windows as if starring into a void it felt like he'd just taken a knife and carved out his own heart and now there was a throbbing pain right where his love for Jemma used to be. He could feel it now the darkness that once filled him as a kid taking over like a virus spreading throughout his body. He remembered a horror story local to Gotham about a demon Clown that cursed the city.

Supposedly the Clown started in Europe and terrorized village killing anyone who wouldn't laugh at his jokes. He'd make their remains into his props and carve off their faces and leave them hanging in his lair talking to them as if they were still alive. One day the Clown hopped over the pond where he made a deal with the founding families of Gotham city but they reneged on their end so he cursed the city to madness and a sign of that madness was laughter.

Back during the days of prohibition the Clown supposedly appeared again when workers refused to work. The Clown appeared to the rich offering to ease the workers by making them laugh the rich employers of Gotham agreed but the Clown didn't just make the workers laugh each worker that laughed died with a smile on his face.

After this happened the people of Gotham formed a mob they tracked the Clown down outside of the city and burned the Clowns house down with him in it but he just came out on a unicycle laughing and vowing to return. After that the clown became a scapegoat for the crazy's people claimed the Clown possessed them or appeared to them and made them kill and he was summoned by the sound of laughter and that was why no one in Gotham ever laughed because the Clown would come for them and either possess or make him kill those they loved.

Some say he'd appear as a real Clown or as the face of someone who had died but one thing was for sure the Clown was always smiling. He didn't know what made him think of it he just thought about that story the one his mother would terrorize him with over and over as a child because of that he hated clowns and now he felt like he was devoid of all love. "Let's get this over with." Jack ordered as he thrusted on the Red Hood.

Red Hood and the rest of the masked crew got out of the van armed with duffle bags and guns of various types they marched into the bank "Everybody on the ground now!" He yelled after firing a warning shot.


	5. Chapter 5

_How did this happen to you? That you'd become this? -Jim Gordon_

 _You dummy. This is who I am, it was just finally admitting the truth to myself. Well that and murdering some people. -Edward Nygma_

 _I don't believe that. -James Gordon_

 _You don't believe it why Jim? Cause it would make you incompetent? To know I was right under your nose the whole time? Or you don't want to admit there's a monster in all of us because you of all people should know that! That's what made it so easy to frame you! -Edward Nygma_

 _I was your friend. -James Gordon_

 _Were you Jim? Were you my friend or did you just pity me? Oh poor weird little Ed with his little silly wordplay and his silly riddles. -Edward Nygma_

 _Completely insane. -James Gordon._

 _Yeah it probably is easier for you to think that. -Edward Nygma_

"Alright so I just sign these?" Bruce asked the attorney and accountant as he reviewed the paper work. It was hard to believe that just in a few moments his life would change forever all the sacrifices and elaborate planning led to this moment. So why was he hesitating? He already had made the necessary preparations he made the switch his clone set up Rosalind with a new life he even took a vow at that temple during a ceremony to represent rebirth the vow was he'd never take a life out of respect for those whose lives had ended and been damaged because of his actions and he'd never allow anyone no matter how evil to be killed.

"That's correct Mr. Wayne." The lawyer replied "So may I ask what you plan to do with you wealth?"

"It's funny I've been thinking about my life and my choices so far I want to do something that will honor my parents I don't know what that is but I'm going to figure it out." Bruce didn't waste any time so he signed the paperwork.

"Congratulations you are now one of the richest men in the world Mr. Wayne." The Lawyer yawned clearly tired. The two men took turns shaking hands with Bruce "Now you should know preparations for your arrival have been made in advance at Wayne Manor just show up and the caretaker will let you right on in."

"All right. So what happens now?" He asked but before anyone could answer there was the sound of gun fire "What the hell was that?"

Meanwhile…

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen." The Red Hood announced "We are not here for your money! We are here for the bank's money!" He looked around and saw two guards had been knocked out by two men in hoodies. The first was large and muscular the other was short and slim and seemed have burns which wasn't surprising since he seemed to be strapped with a mini flamethrower.

"Alright ladies let's get this shit started chop, chop!" It didn't take long for them to fall in line. Victor gestured Red Hood into the Bank vault once inside they got down to business loading money into bags.

"You did well I actually thought you were in charge Jack. Here take this." Zassz handed Red Hood a key with a number on it.

"Okay I got yah." Red Hood took the key and looked for the lock box numbered 451 he opened it up. At first it wouldn't budge so he forced it open and a strange gas hit his face. "Fuck it burns! It fucking burns."

"Crap!" Zassz yelled "Waylan! Firefly get in here!" Two men who hadn't already been with the group came rushing in.

"What the fuck happened Zassz?" Firefly screamed.

"Something fucking got him in the face!" Zassz yelled freaking out "Don't you screw this up for us Red Hood you got that!" Zassz whispered angrily.

"Fuck it burns!" He screamed over and over it got to the point that he tried to tear off his mask but Zassz stopped him.

"Calm down Jack alright?"

After a few minutes of waiting Red Hood settled down. The pain was gone and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Who fucking owns that lock box and who rigs it with a chemical explosive?" He asked mad as hell.

"Some Arkham employee I think Doctor Crow maybe?" Zassz replied.

"No it's Doctor Crane." Firefly corrected "He's like fucking crazy obsessed with fear and researching it. Rumor is he's got a real hard on for scarring the shit out of people."

"Well now I'm starting to feel a little better."

"Really Fitz? That's the story you're going with?" A chipper voice said over in the corner.

Red Hood looked over and jumped to his feat startled it was Ward but his skin was pale like he was dead and he was wearing the same clothes he had on when he died on Maveth. "What's the matter Fitz or is it Jack? No wait you seem to be going by Red Hood now. Got to say you are so much more impressive than I thought! I mean wow you really have Coulson and the others and fuck you fooled even me! Well done!" Ward shouted ecstatic as he began clapping his hands.

Red Hood just shook his head rapidly "He's not real." He whispered to himself. He looked over and saw Ward who still looked like a dead man walking around just smile and grin just like in the story of the clown. _No it's just a story._

"Oh come on Fitz!" Ward yelled at the top of his lungs "You know this is what you've always wanted. The chance to be a real man!" He started laughing "So what do you want to do first? I say we start by getting Simmons back we'll give her a new Fitz a better Fitz! A Fitz she and SHIELD deserve! Well at least SHIELD. I mean the things I have in mind oh let me tell you-"

Red Hood started shaking his head again "He's not real. He's not real." He whispered.

"Hey snap out of it!" Zasz yelled slapping Red Hood back to reality "You with us? You started freaking waving your gun around talking to no one. Hey are you alright? I know your family has history of-"

"I'm not crazy!" He yelled pushing Zasz back.

"Oh I don't know Fitz you seem to pretty crazy to me. Then again I'm dead what do I know. Now that I think about it. Didn't you start hallucinating Simmons a little bit after she left. Jeez talk about single minded."

Red Hood just gave Ward a blank look Ward was able to read his expression despite Fitz having on his mask. "What? I'm in your head Fitz! Let me tell you it's a lot more interesting in here than I thought especially your secret thoughts about Jemma, and Daisy! Oh you devil you! I wonder if you asked for Jemma's blessing if she'd be okay with some your dirty thoughts being made real. I wonder if you talked to Daisy if she'd be okay with helping out with them one thing I can definitely say is that you Fitz are my kind of guy! Though I wouldn't tell Jemma that you think about Daisy half the time the two of you are… you know. Nothing to be ashamed of I mean I'm sure she thought about you when she was with Will- oh wait nah, she probably never thought about you once on Maveth after she met that Adonis of a man!"

"Shut up Ward!" Red Hood yelled.

"Umm… you okay?" Zasz asked a little freaked out "Who are you talking to?"

Meanwhile…

Bruce hid behind the railing hiding from view on the top floor the rest were hiding under desks and in broom closets he had enough experience to know it wouldn't work. Hands up! One of two robbers yelled. Bruce did as they said raising his hands "Easy."

"Who are you?"

"Bruce Wayne. I don't want any trouble."

"Get down stairs!" The robber yelled.

"Of course." Bruce did as they said and walked down the stairs to the main floor where all the other hostages were. He could see Harvey and the old woman together she was frightened on the verge of tears. Bruce got next to them "How's she doing?"

"I don't think she can take any more. She's old Bruce." The two men turned their attention to Red Hood who was coming out of the vault distraught.

"What is wrong with that guy?"

"I don't know Bruce. Heard something go off in the vault and then he started screaming and talking to himself we could hear it from out hear. The man's gone nuts." Harvey explained in whispered tone.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Red Hood screamed firing a gun into the ceiling. The hostages shuddered and screamed. Red Hood fired his gun again one of the larger robbers attempted to grab him to calm him down but he was shoved away a bag he was carrying fell a strange diamond or rock fell out of it touching him for a split second the next thing everybody knew he was screaming and then completely covered in rock the rock burst like a cocoon and in place of the man was scaled humanoid reptile.

"Jones? Is that you?" Zasz asked starting to freak out.

"What's happened to me!" Wayland Jones yelled furious and afraid.

"Just calm down everyone! It's called terrigenesis I'll explain it to you when we get to safety." Red Hood said trying to keep his men and himself sane.

"What the hell was something like that doing in a bank? Why would a bunch of small time crooks even want it?" Bruce whispered to himself. He couldn't make sense of what was happening.

Wayland Jones growled at the old woman who was growing more distraught by the second "What are you starring at you, old hag!"

"Calm down! You got wanted now go! Please." Bruce said jumping between the human crocodile and the old woman.

"You again!" Red Hood screamed taking out his gun aiming it for Bruce's face "Go away already! Go back to being dead!" Red Hood shook his thinking Bruce was another hallucination then he saw Ward again looking exactly as he did on Maveth a moving corpse.

"Oh now this is getting good Fitz!" Ward grinned while circling getting closer with each step "Remember when I sent you and Simmons into the ocean! Talk about fun memories right? Now's your chance for payback just squeeze the trigger and blow this schmuck's brains out! He's a dead ringer for me! You can't ask for better closure. Come on! Come on you know you want to do it! Now's your chance to fulfill your revenge fantasy."

"Please just go!" The old woman pleaded with the Red Hood in truth they probably they had what they wanted the crystals and the money. Zasz was even signaling to Red Hood it was time to go. The old woman just wouldn't stop crying it was such an irritating sound he hated the sound of crying.

"Listen no matter what you've done you can still start over this doesn't have to be who you are." Bruce said hoping to reach him.

"Shut up! This is exactly who I am." In that moment he finally understood why Ward pushed the button it was because he felt he had no choice that was not the case here. Red Hood knew he didn't have to but he did it anyway. It was the choice Phil Coulson made so long ago he wanted the man with Ward's face dead so he pulled the trigger to make it so.

He didn't expect the old woman to take the bullet for Bruce "No! You, stupid hag! He's supposed to die! I want him dead so he dies!" _Yes, that's exactly what Coulson did he wanted Ward dead so he killed him! I'm just using a surrogate there's no difference between what he wanted and what I want now in this moment!_

Red Hood tried pulling the trigger again but it was useless he used up his bullets. Victor Zasz punched him and yelling for the rest of the robbers to leave and he dragged Red Hood out of the building the sound of police sirens was soon to follow. Bruce started flashing back to his parents dying how they pleaded with their killer to take what he wanted and go their killer shot them anyway.

"Red Hood will pay for his I swear it." He vowed to the old woman as she took her last breath.


End file.
